


Gone

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation





	Gone

In hindsight, Kurt can’t quite believe he didn’t realise for so long.

It had become such a part of his routine when he was upset to seek out his mother’s smell, as silly as it sometimes made him feel, that he did it automatically when things got that bad.

They’d been living here for months and not once had he noticed that no, he wasn’t going to be able to do that now. They still had the dresser, but it just wasn’t the same now that it had been moved. Something was off. Everything was off.

He realised with a jolt that he hadn’t needed to seek out her smell since he’d met Blaine.

It was times like this that he marveled at his capacity to withstand pressure.

Dalton.

McKinley.

Karofsky.

Prom Queen.

He’d been crowned Prom Queen at the hands of the entire student body. Blaine was wonderful, the perfect boyfriend, even.

Right now that didn’t matter.

All he wanted was his mom. And the last tangible trace of her was gone.


End file.
